villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Score Creeper
The Score Creeper is the main antagonist of the Unikitty! episode "Spoooooky Game". He has a physical manifestation as the shopkeeper of the Cursed Games & Such booth in the Unikingdom’s Toy Zone. He is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Biography Not much is known about the Score Creeper's past. However, he appears to be an old figure of evil, having used a tangible shopkeeper persona to sell the game at least 112 times to people, trapping the losers into the game as different mutations. In "Spoooooky Game", during another time in his shopkeeper guise, he managed to entice the princess of the kingdom, Unikitty (who was more focused on the free price than the warnings), much to his surprise. Nevertheless, the Score Creeper let her have the game. Disguising himself as a piece on the board, he sucked Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile into his realm. Warning the players that the only way out was to win, he was surprised at the enthusiasm of Unikitty and Puppycorn, even after his ominous message. Leading the players to the Corn Maze of Doom, he warned them not to come in last place. After congratulating Puppycorn on his win in the maze, he would go on to punish Dr. Fox, the loser of this challenge, by turning her into an ear of corn in the maze. After his announcement of the second challenge was interrupted by an overeager Unikitty, much to his annoyance, he rapidly explained the rules of the carnival challenge. While Unikitty and Puppycorn focused on the challenge, Hawkodile threatened him with violence. Despite trying to keep a cool persona, he warned Hawkodile of not playing. After getting Unikitty and Puppycorn riled up against each other, he found Hawkodile snooping in the freak show. Being able to dodge the punches that were sent his way, he announced to the bodyguard that time was up, and he had not gained any tickets, making him the loser, and trapping Hawkodile in a cage, where he mutated him into one of his freak show monsters. After declaring Unikitty the winner of the arcade portion, he declared the game as anyone's, and announced the final portion of the game, only to once again be interrupted by the overeagerness of the siblings. During their race, he used taunts to further drive a wedge between them. When it seems like Unikitty is going to win the game, he makes the mistake of calling her friends "losers", making her angry and realize the errors of her ways. This just infuriates the Game Creeper, who grows large and demonic as he demands that there can only be one winner, and that there has to be a loser. When Unikitty and Puppycorn ring the bell together, he realizes that he is the loser in this case, as he is evaporated by a light source, ridding him from the game. Navigation Category:Lego Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Sadists Category:One-Shot Category:Faux Affably Evil